


The Bed's Plenty Big

by moonwillow27458



Series: Things I posted on tumblr at 2am [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: Sam was tired, and there was only one bed. What were they to do?





	The Bed's Plenty Big

Sam stared at his brother, spread out across one of the motel room’s two beds. He was happily snoring away, somewhere in dreamland, while Sam was sat awake on the sofa. On the other bed, Benny was propped up on the pillows, watching some old sit-com on the TV. Sam’s eyelids were drooping, he could barely keep himself awake, but Benny was taking up the bed. It looked like he’d be sleeping on the sofa. Sam snapped his book shut.

“Are you comin’ over or what?“ 

Sam glanced over at the vampire. Had he heard him right? Benny was staring at him expectantly, which meant that yeah Sam had heard him and yeah, Benny want Sam to get in bed with him. He frowned.

"You’re tired, Cher,” Benny said. “I need to sleep, you need to sleep, ain’t neither of us fitting on that couch. The bed’s plenty big, so are you comin’ over?”

Sam’s jaw fell open. He couldn’t find the right words to say, but he didn’t want to say no. There was smug look on Benny’s face, like he knew what Sam was thinking. Could vampires read minds? Was that a piece of lore Sam had skipped over? Benny was still staring at him, waiting for some kind of response.

“I- I guess,” Sam stuttered. He was hesitant to get undressed in front of Benny so he slipped into the bed fully dressed. It earned him a raised eyebrow from Benny. He sighed as he undid the buttons on his shirt and slid off his jeans, leaving him in a t-shirt and his underwear. “Are you…”

Benny stood up and stripped. It was obvious that Benny was a chef, his stomach was soft from years of testing and tasting. Sam smiled, it was a sweet thing to see Benny enjoy his food, especially when Dean enjoyed it too. The bed dipped as Benny climbed back into it. His skin was warm and pressed against Sam’s own.

“You okay, Cher?” He asked. Sam nodded, although he felt butterflies. “You sure, I’ll sleep on the couch if you’d like?”

“No, it’s nice,” Sam smiled. “Yeah, it’s really nice.” He closed his eyes and let himself breathe. The bed felt a little more comfortable with someone else in it. Benny rolled over into his chest and wrapped his arm around him. Sam clung to Benny’s arm.

“Good. See you in the morning, Cher.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr [here!](http://benevolentsam.tumblr.com/post/180326360078/sambenny-bed-sharing-if-u-ship-it-if-not)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
